peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
What Makes the Jungle Animal Wild (version 2)
At the jungle village, Bagheera, generous of having Sawyer returned, released Mowgli, Pudge, and the Lost Jungle Cubs. Danny was standing before him. "Stand before us." Bagheera said. "I already am." Danny replied. Minnie was wearing a magenta pink/red bow, a matching tube top, skirt, and slippers, Mowgli was still wearing his loincloth, and Pudge was wearing a blue loincloth and orange war paint. "What's Bagheera doing, Mowgli?" Minnie asked. "He's delivering an oration in sign language." Mowgli replied. "What's he saying, Mowgli?" Pudge asked. "He's saying 'Danny Cat, mighty warrior, saved Sawyer, make Bagheera heap glad'." Mowgli answered. "Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad." Minnie giggled. Bagheera put a crown of bananas on Danny's head. "I'll make you, Danny, a heap big king. You are now king of the jungle." Danny did a Tarzan cry and the cubs cheered. Then, they all sat down, Danny next to Bagheera. Sawyer passed the pipe to Bagheera and then Danny. "Teach us that Danny is a brother to all of the jungle animals." Sawyer said. "Good. This should be most enlightening." Mowgli said. "So, what makes the jungle animal wild?" asked Baloo. "When did he first say 'Roar'?" Bagheera and Shere Khan asked in unison. "Why does he ask you 'How'?" Pudge called. "Why does he ask you 'How?'" Bagheera smiled. Then the jungle animals begin to sing as Pudge, Minnie, and Mowgli took a turn with the pipe. Jungle animals: Hana Mana Ganda Why does he ask you how? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Once the jungle animal Didn't know all the things That he knows now But the jungle animal He should learn a lot And it's all from asking how Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda We translate for you Hana means what Mana means And ganda means that too And the jungle animals and cubs danced. An elephant named Winifred stopped Pudge. "No dance." Winifred said. "Go get firewood." "Okay." Pudge replied as he went to get the firewood. Jungle animals: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Roar"? Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Roar"? Hana Mana Ganda In the jungle book it say When first brave married squaw He gave out a heap big roar When he saw his mother-in-law At that point, Spike was trying to impress Rarity, but instead he impressed his mother-in-law, Frances Albacore. Meanwhile, Sawyer is dancing in front of Mowgli on a drum. Mowgli was impressed. Sawyer got off the drum and goes over to him. Jungle animals: What made the jungle animal wild What made the jungle animal wild Let's go back a million years To the very first jungle prince After Pudge got the firewood, he saw that Sawyer was kissing Mowgli. "Eww!" Pudge said in disgust. "Oh well." Pudge shrugged, as he continued to dance, Mowgli blushed and grinned. He then did a Tarzan cry and joined in the dance. Jungle animals: He kiss a maid And start to blush And we've been blushin' since Bagheera smirked at this and watched Mowgli and Sawyer dance. Jungle animals: You've got it right from the head man The real true story of the jungle man No matter what's been written or said Hana Mana Ganda Now you know why The jungle animal's wild Then Danny and Minnie danced in the line, followed by the jungle animals, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, Kaa, Sawyer, Mowgli, and Pudge. Sawyer kissed Mowgli as he said, "Wahoo!" "This is the best day ever!" Minnie said, as she danced with Danny while Mowgli danced with Sawyer. "Come on, everybody! Let's go back to my hideout!" Danny said. "Okay!" Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, and the cubs said as they followed Danny back to Hangman's Tree. Meanwhile, Nala was watching the tribe. Suddenly, Nala turned around and tried to fly away. But it was too late because she was caught in Donald's hat. "Hey, let me out!" Nala cried as Donald took her away. "Begging your pardon, Miss Nala, but Mr. Honest John would like a word with you." Donald said as he goes back to the pirate ship. Category:Fan Fiction